The invention relates to a logic circuit and more particularly to a logic circuit suitable for integrated-injection logic (I.sup.2 L) gates.
Conventional type-D flip-flop circuits, or binary counters which produce an output having a frequency half that of the clock pulse fed thereto are comprised of four or six logic gates. The minimum possible number of logic gates is desirable to improve integration density and reduce power consumption.